


Mochas and Cherry Blossoms

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam and Daniel meet Jack at a sidewalk cafe in Washington after a rough couple of weeks.





	

Sam and Daniel carried their coffees and pastries to the only free outside table. The sidewalk cafe, surprisingly packed for two in the afternoon on a workday, looked nothing like a place their former team mate would frequent. But it was a beautiful spring day and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom.

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever visited D.C. during April. It always seems to be cold and rainy when I’m here.”

“I used to love eating lunch on the mall when I was stationed at the Pentagon.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes.”

“Or maybe you just miss him,” Daniel teased when he noticed Sam checking her watch for the third time.“He’ll be here. He did call ahead with our order.”He grimaced, setting down his coffee after one sip. “This isn’t my usual.” He studied the side of the paper cup. “Dani” was scribbled on the side, a heart shape dotting the ‘i’. He handed the cup to Sam. “I think they gave me your mocha.”

Sam slid an Americano across the table. “Yeah, I think this has a few extra shots of expresso. They must have mixed them up.”

“Hey campers! Did you miss me?” General Jack O’Neill greeted his two friends as he sat at table’s only empty seat. He pulled a few flecks of something out of his cup of black coffee. The gesture so familiar, it caused both of his friends to smile.“Daniel, why are you drinking Sam’s mocha?”

“I’m not. The barista must have mixed up our names.”

Jack looked at Sam’s cup. “Someone wrote you a small novel.”

“What?” She pulled off the paper sleeve revealing a note scribbled in the same handwriting as the name. Her mouth dropped open and she looked towards the service counter.

Jack gently tugged the cup from her hand, reading the note aloud. “You’re beautiful. If you get tired of the old guy, give me a call — 555-4392.”

Sam ducked her head, her face turning a bright shade of red.

“Well that explains how I got your mocha,” Daniel teased. “They must have thought Danny was short for Danielle.”

Sam pushed her danish around on her plate, too embarrassed to look at either of them.

“Well, they’re not wrong, you know.” Jack had that twinkle in his eye. The one that spelled trouble.

Sam dropped her fork. “What?” 

When he gave her that enigmatic half-smile of his, she knew he was up to something. A movement inside the cafe caught her eye, the two baristas on duty suddenly very interested in wiping down the counter. She swatted Jack. Hard.

“Ow! What was the for?”

“Jack O’Neill, you put them up to that!” She shoved away from the table.

Jack placed a hand on her forearm. “Sam, please sit down.”

“Why? So you can humiliate me some more?”

Jack bowed his head. “I meant it as a compliment,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry. I, uh, I have to get back.” He disappeared down the sidewalk, leaving a stunned Sam in his wake.

“He didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sam looked over at Daniel, who had an apologetic look on his face. “You knew?”

“Well, I don’t think they were supposed to mix up the names, but he knew you’ve had a rough couple of weeks…” He trailed off, not wanting to dig his friend in any deeper.

Sam pulled out her cell, dialing the number on the cup, frowning when it went straight to voicemail. She swallowed the last of her mocha, but placed the empty cup into her purse.

“You’re saving that?”

“Of course. I need to tell my admirer that I’m happy with the old guy. He's kinda sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words bingo and weekend challenge:
> 
> Prompt: location - sidewalk cafe  
> Prompt: 2. Scene Setter  
> S/he only noticed it on the way out of the coffee shop: Below where the barista wrote his/her name were two more words.... 'you're beautiful'


End file.
